


A Table for Two

by violetPrimrose



Series: Mr. and Mr. Claire [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family's finally accept them, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Loooots of romance, M/M, Romance, They is gaaaaay, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Adrian, an unsuspecting prince, does not intend to fall in love the day of his family's royal meeting with another kingdom. Although, surprises come in many forms... and many people.





	A Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. Once again for a very close friend of mine who is an absolute bean!!! Enjoy~ :3 <3

“Your highness, your mother requests your presence at dinner.”  
  
Prince Adrian sat up slightly, his bright eyes glancing at his servant adoringly. After a moment, he let out a shaky breath. This was the dinner they’d been planning for weeks with another family of royals. The bond of their two kingdoms could be devastating to those around them and politics were the reigning topic at the table for sure.  
  
“Yes, of course. Tell her I’ll be down in but a moment and.. P-please get me Jonathan. I need clothing advice if I’m to impress their family.” She quickly nodded and was out the door once again, allowing the hard wood to close sharply. Carefully the Prince sat up on his bed, avoiding knocking over his laptop. A small sigh left his lips as he stared out at the snowy wasteland they called a kingdom.  
  
As soon as he could no longer hear footsteps in the hall, he began to dig through his closet for his most princely wear. Of course, no prince could appear in jeans and a baggy shirt. No no… that wouldn’t do. Or at least in his mother’s eyes it wouldn’t.  
  
Gently, he removed his shirt and slid on a black one, throwing his jacket overtop. His jacket had amazing gold and purple designs across it. The colors of his regions flag. It had golden ropes on arms and gold buttons up the front. A few medals lay on the left shoulder, mostly for his royal persona. His white pants followed, framing him nicely.  
  
Jonathan entered the room, his eyes looking over his prince. Jonathan was a long time family friend and butler. He was dressed in a nicely pressed black suit. Slowly he approached him and lifted the Prince’s chin. “You’re only missing one thing…” He walked to Adrian’s large closet and pulled out a white fedora with purple ribbon around the base. “There…” He set it on his head. “Now you look like my prince.”  
  
Adrian hugged him tightly and let out a shaky and nervous breath. “Jonathan, I’m just so nervous.. What if I mess up? This is a very important dinner..”  
  
“Adrian dear... “ He rubbed his back, “Don’t worry okay? You’ll do amazing as long as you just smile and nod okay?”  
  
Adrian nodded and bit his lip, stepping out of his embrace and looking towards the door. He headed out and into the hallway. The castle was quiet except for the dull roar of some servants talking in their quarters. With chills running down his spine, he started towards the dining room.  
  
\------------  
  
Adrian’s mother, Elaine, sat at a table with four other people. His father, David, the queen of the other region, Sandra, her daughter, Spirit, and her husband, Lance. Adrian stepped in slowly, and smiled sweetly at the guests.  
  
“Ah it’s about time he showed up.” Adrian stood awkwardly to the side and behind his chair. “Ladies and gentlemen, this is my only son, Adrian. He’s my pride and joy.” She sat back down and Adrian followed. “It seems we are only waiting on your son now correct?”  
  
“Yes, he’s typically late. He had a fencing lesson he refused to miss today. Crazy boys anyway right?” The two queens laughed and the kings exchanged looks of pure boredom. “He’ll be here any minute I know it!”  
  
Adrian looked down at his food and back at his mother for a moment. She tilted her head towards Spirit, who smiled at him sweetly and waved. “I-It’s very nice to meet you M’Lady.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you as well.” She looked away for a moment, obviously feeling just as out of place as Adrian. “Adrian, m-may i ask.. Do you like games?”  
  
“What do you mean by games?” She smiled and looked away for a moment. Adrian was horribly lost and started to blush at the intensity of her eyes. He glanced at her father and noticed that he was staring at him with an odd intensity as well. The prince started to feel uncomfortable under the eyes of his peers.  
  
The door suddenly swung open and a man covered in snow comes in quickly, “I-I’m so sorry for my absence, I hope I didn’t cause to much trouble while away.” They all smiled and he went to his seat. On his way he walked past Adrian and smiled brightly, stopping in his tracks. “Ah you must be the prince~” He smirked and put his hand out, Adrian taking it lightly as blush covered his cheeks. Gently he pulled Adrian to stand and bowed, kissing his hand.  
  
Adrian stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him, his face red and heart melting. “I-i… hello!” He was louder than he meant to be and blushed deeper at the mistake. “I-i’m Adrian… c-call me Adrian..” His voice was hushed and he refused to look into the others eyes.  
  
The other grabbed Adrian’s chin and tilted his head up, noses brushing. “Call me Max..” He stared dangerously into Adrian’s eyes. Max pulled away slowly as his sister coughed into her hand. Max quickly took a seat by his sister.  
  
Queen Sandra stuttered a moment before turning to a flustered looking Elaine. “I-i’m sorry. He’s very…. Open… with his sexuality..”  
  
“Well i’m sorry to inform your son, but my boy is not into men.” She smiled proudly and Adrian seemed to wilt a little. “He’s a respectable young man.”  
  
“Are you saying my Max isn’t?”  
  
“Mom… calm down. I know some people are just blind.” Max shot back at Elaine and smiled at Adrian slightly. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’m not very hungry and very disinterested in the conversation. I can tell my kind isn’t welcome here.” He stood from his seat and started towards the door. “Adrian, care to join me?”  
  
The prince practically jumped out of his seat and waved to his dad. “David are you jus-”  
  
“Elaine, boys will be boys. Leave him be.” He waved Adrian off and turned to Lance, “Now.. lets discuss what you had in mind.”  
  
The two boys disappeared out the doors and into the chilly winter air. “I’m sorry, Prince Adrian, I couldn’t listen to that.” He looked over at the shorter, his dark brown eyes meeting Adrian’s deep blue ones. “You have the most spectacular eyes”  
  
The shorter shrunk down into his jacket slightly and looked away from his endearing stare. “You have amazing… amazing e-everything..” Max laughed lightly and took Adrian’s hand, pulling him along through the deep snow.  
  
“Sorry, you looked cold.” Adrian nodded and leaned into the touch a little more. He craved the attention. His mother being so against it pretended like Adrian didn’t like men which meant very rarely did he get to have this sort of attention. “Are you cold darling?” Adrian nodded slightly, not having a winter jacket.  
  
Max smiled and stopped a moment, taking off his own and draping it over Adrian’s shoulders. “Sorry I know it’s quite larg-”  
  
“I-It’s perfect.” it smelled deeply of dark cologne and a little like sweat, seemingly from fencing lessons. “May I ask where we’re going?”  
  
“Out to dinner of course. We haven’t eaten and I don’t believe either of us wants to go in there again.” He put his arm around Adrian’s shoulders and pulled him close, continuing on his way.  
  
“Would you like me to call a car around?”  
  
“Well that wouldn’t be very romantic would it? And anyways, i’m enjoying having you so close, darling~” He leaned his head against Adrian’s for a moment.  
  
Max was tall with dark brown hair. His eyes were a deep honey like hazel and he had the most amazing smile. His form was tall and rather lanky, but obviously relatively muscular. Adrian melted under his touch and hugged close to his side due to “the cold”.  
  
The walk to the restaurant Max had in mind wasn’t far. They got about a million stares, seeing as they are princes walking into a small cafe in the middle of a small town. The cafe itself was adorable with cute little quotes painted on the walls. Max seemed to be a regular seeing as they greeted him and automatically inserted an order for him. “Make that two for me okay?”  
  
“Ah on a date are we?” the lady behind the counter smiled at him brightly and leaned on the counter to get a better look at the boy under his arm, “Oh this one’s a keeper my Prince~” She waved and bit her lip, smiling brightly and brushing hair from her face.  
  
“This is Prince Adrian. Prince Adrian this is Gretchen. My go to coffee girl and of course a very close friend.” She waved and glared at Max.  
  
“Very close friend? You mean personal delivery girl..” she laughed and shook her head, “I’ll go get your orders. Take a seat anywhere doll.” She swiftly disappeared into the back room and Max took Adrian to a seat by a large window.  
  
“This is my favorite seat in the entire building. I love how you can see out onto the river and see the bridge in the distance. It’s very romantic, wouldn’t you agree?” Adrian stuttered a moment and barely managed a word out of his mouth, “Of course… it’s nothing compared to your beauty dear.”  
  
Max began to lean in towards Adrian, before Gretchen came in with their drinks. “Here ya go!” She set them down and slowly slid two plates in front of them. “Enjoy love birds~” She winked and leaned down to Max’s ear, “No making out in my Cafe. You know the rules. Family friendly.” She laughed and ran off to check on her other tables.  
  
Max rolled his eyes and smiled brightly at Adrian. “She’s a real mood killer wouldn’t you agree?” He looked over Adrian’s bright red face. “Are you still cold? Here… drink this.” He pushed his cup closer to him.  
  
The smell of hot cocoa flooded Adrian’s nose and he carefully picked it up, setting it to his lips. Max watched him intensely, his eyes following his every move and his lips slightly parted. “I-it’s really good.. I like it.” Adrian smiled and set the hot cup down. “Do you come here often?”  
  
“Yeah.. It’s nice to get out of the castle, away from all of the responsibility. Do you go out often?”  
  
“N-no not really. I have everything I need in my room. A computer, TV…. headphones. It’s all i really need. When I do leave castle grounds it’s very briefly.” He bit his lip and stared down at the cake in front of him.  
  
“It’s a favorite of mine.”  
  
“Wh-what?”  
  
“The cake… it’s a favorite of mine. Vanilla with raspberry frosting and chocolate flakes. I figured I should get the best for the best man out there.”  
  
Adrian laughed lightly and looked out over the snow covered trees. “It’s really beautiful here. It’s too bad I only noticed it now..” He took a small bite from his cake and closed his eyes in bliss. The moment couldn’t be better.  
  
“Yeah… it’s too bad i hadn’t found it until now..”  
  
“I thought you knew this spot..”  
  
“I’m talking about you…” Max stared at him with the utmost adoration in his eyes. “God you’re beautiful dear…” He blushed at his own words and looked down at his cake. “I um.. You like the cake?” He took a few bites himself.  
  
“Y-yeah i do..” gently, he picked up the mug and held it tightly in his hands. “Thank you.. For getting me out of there.” He smiled genuinely at him and Max smiled lightly back. He looked at the time on his phone and got a panicked look. “Wh-what’s wrong?”  
  
“I-I have to go! My parents should be leaving any minute. Fuck…” He stood and started gathering his things. Adrian stood up with him, a sad look on his face. “Hey.. Hey look at me..” Adrian looked up at him and leaned into the light touch of Max’s fingers on his cheek, “I’ll come back around okay? I don’t know when, but here’s my number or just call the castle.” Adrian nodded lightly.  
  
They walked to the doorway and stood there together for another second. Max’s phone buzzed, “Dammit I really have to go..” He started running down the street, leaving Adrian by himself in front of the cafe. Max whipped around and smiled at him, waving. “Goodbye Adrian!”  
  
Adrian laughed lightly and waved back, “Goodbye Max.” Adrian stuffed the number in his coat pocket. Wait coat…. “Wait Max!!!” he raced down the road after him, but Max was too fast. He stopped at the corner of an intersection, Max was long gone. He clutched the number in his hand.  
  
\----------------  
  
It had been a few days since Adrian had last seen Max. He was too afraid to call him and wasn’t sure what he would even say if he did. Hey, I miss you come back. Yeah…. Nope..  
  
Adrian looked at the time and bit his lip. The cafe should be open, it was about time he got out of the house. Carefully, he began to dig through his clothes to find Max’s coat. He started to panic as he couldn’t find it anywhere. He raced into the hallway.  
  
“Jonathan!!! John!!!!!!”  
  
“Y-Yes m’lord?”  
  
“Where’s my big black coat? Did you touch it?”  
  
“Yes i… I washed it is all…. I can gra-”  
  
“No!!! God.. I… ugh…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I left his number in the pocket…” He slowly slid down the wall and held his head in his hands. “I-It’s okay.. Just.. will you get me my coat please?” Jonathan nodded and rushed off, quickly returning with Max’s coat.  
  
Adrian threw it on and started his way to the cafe. It was getting slightly warmer and the snow was starting to melt a little causing the roads to be slushy. It wasn’t long until he was at the cafe doors. He slowly stepped in and ordered his hot cocoa, smiling at Gretchen. She didn’t say much, just asked where Max was and nodded when Adrian shrugged.  
  
He took a seat with his drink in the seat he had sat with Max in. People came and went all throughout the day. He didn’t know how long he sat there, headphones in and music blasting, but it had to be a long time. Four cups of hot cocoa later, he was getting ready to go home. He looked out the window and at the slowly melting river.  
  
Suddenly an earbud was taken out of his ear and he jumped slightly at the unexpected touch. “Hello darling.. What are you doing here? Thought you didn’t get out much..”  
  
Adrian blushed brightly and looked at the person across from him, “M-Max! I-I’m so sorry I would have called, but I lost your number and I just. I-”  
  
“Shhh.” He pressed a finger to the other’s lips and slowly caressed Adrian’s cheek, “it doesn’t matter…” He had the biggest and dorkiest smile on his lips. “I missed you.” Adrian smiled and looked away, his mouth ending up against Max’s palm. “You know.. I can feel you smiling right?” He laughed lightly and pulled his hand away. “Here put your hand on my cheek I’ll show you.. It feels weird.”  
  
Adrian did as he was told, not without blushing more of course. He set his hand on Max’s cheek, who slowly turned his head. As he thought the other was going to smile, he felt a small press of a kiss to his palm and pulled his hand away, seeing Max smirk. “Come on my Prince… let’s get out of here.”  
  
They both stood and headed out the door, Max holding it for Adrian. Slowly they started down the road towards the bridge. Christmas lights lit up the small town all along the streets. Almost every tree had lights hanging in it and the bridge had bright multi-colored lights lining the rails. The pier down the road was lit up in the dark, causing beautiful lights across the waters.  
  
Max stopped in the middle of the bridge and turned to Adrian. “You are so amazing.” Adrian blushed furiously and looked away. “No.. please... “ max took his chin and made him look into his eyes. “Can I try something?” Adrian nodded excitedly and smiled. “Close your eyes.” He did as he was told.  
  
Slowly Max leaned in, and Adrian felt the soft press of lips against his own. His eyes shot open before he closed them tightly and wrapped his arms around Max’s neck. Carefully, Max picked him up and spun them. After setting him down, the kiss broke and they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Adrian… I love everything about you…” He rested his forehead against the other’s and smiled, closing his eyes, Adrian marvelling in his beauty. “Adrian… I love you..”  
  
“I-I love you too.” he hugged Max close and started to cry slightly into his shoulder. “B-But my fa-family won’t”  
  
“Baby don’t cry.. Come here…” He rubbed Adrian’s back. “We just won’t tell them.. We’ll be a secret and we’ll run away and live happily together. Once I’m king they can’t stop me.” Adrian clung to him desperately, “Adrian… would you be my queen..? My only?”  
  
Adrian nodded and smiled, “Yes… God of course i will. I love you.” Max kissed him again slowly and smiled. “When you’re king?”  
  
“When I’m king..”  
  
\---------------------  
  
Every week after that they met in the same spot three days a week in their favorite cafe and talked about their future and all it would be. Their love flourished more than possible and overtime they began to hang out at Adrian’s, fooling their parents into thinking they were just friends.  
  
Over time it became apparent that Adrian couldn’t leave his kingdom and when he was crowned before Max, he took Max as his queen. His parents disapproved, but became accustomed to it overtime and eventually even encouraged it.  
  
Later in life they began a family together, adopting a gorgeous boy and a beautiful baby girl. Their life together couldn’t have been better. Everything turned out better than they expected. They even became close partners with Spirit’s kingdom when she came into power as second in line.  
  
And every week on Monday, Adrian and Max would go to their favorite cafe and sit in their favorite spot. It carried on for years to come and so did their revolutionary stance. They became an inspiration. They became heroes.. They risked it all.. Risked their reputations and they’re spots as royalty. They risked everything. Everything for love.


End file.
